


Hell Yes.

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: There's a time when Sweet Pea let's his guard down, it's when the town is asleep,everything is quiet and peaceful. For once Sweet Pea can just breath and for those few moments he can just be with Fangs.





	Hell Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Swangs fluff!  
> Might add more to it not sure yet!  
> But enjoy!
> 
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments,kudos are appreciated.

"You good?"Fogarty asked from where he stood at the oven. It had been a long night with serpent business, bruises and cuts to comfort but overall not too awful. Sweet Pea towel dried his hair before tossing the towel back into the bathroom. 

"I will be. Are you okay?"Brown hues glanced toward the slightly shorter boy,he watched as the other effortless made some pancakes. It was late and they were both tired but food was necessary. Fangs didn't mind cooking and he especially didn't mind when it came to cooking for his man.

"Smells so good."Sweet Pea mused as he walked into the kitchen. He stood behind Fangs- hand on the others hip gently as he enjoyed the smell of cinnamon pancakes. Fangs automatically leaned into that gentle, subtle touch.

"I'd hope so, it's your favorite."Fogarty trailed off. Sweet pea gently squeezed his hip and in unison they said:" Cinnamon and chocolate chip pancakes." There was a moment where they locked eyes, doe brown eyes meeting those soft chocolate brown eyes- smiles tugging at the ends of their lips.  

"Do we ha-"Sweets started

"Whipped cream?"Fogarty finished.

Sweets nodded and Fangs gave him the sweetest smile. 

"In the freezer, i know you like it better whe-"

"When you can eat it like ice cream off a spoon." Pea mused. 

Fogarty nodded and glanced toward the pancakes he was cooking. 

The thing with Fogarty and Sweets was this: They were together, they had been friends first and then ever so slowly crossed that line. Sweet Pea wasn't ready to be out to the world, even if all of their friends always suspected. Fogarty had been out since the seventh grade and he fully understood where Sweets was coming from. Sweet Pea wasn't as lucky as Fogarty. Where Fogarty had love from his mother and a more stable home, Sweet Pea had the occasional parent that popped in and just as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Sweet Pea craved that bond that Fogarty had with his mother- how Fogarty could just tell the woman anything and everything and she hugged him. 

When Sweets and Fangs started hanging out, it was clear to Mrs.Fogarty that Sweet pea wasn't just going to be one of those friends that came into her son's life for a short time then left. Sweet pea always seemed different than others. Mrs.Fogarty was well aware of the huge crush her son had on the boy and she always thought it was sweet. Before Fogarty came out to Sweet Pea he would always sit too close, touch too much and stare too long. Sweet Pea never batted an eye. They were those types of friends who would lay on one another and then playfully shove each other around, so that constant contact was never an issue.  Sweet Pea became a regular at the Fogarty's place and Mrs.Fogarty learned from Fangs that Sweets never had home cooked meals or a warm bed. She learned that Sweet Pea was often alone when he wasn't with Fangs. All of those late nights where Sweets would linger back and stall going to an empty home. When he was with the Fogarty's he had a sense of home, a sense of belonging to a family- they loved him. Sweets knew that Mrs.Fogarty loved him like one of her own.  It wasn't exactly the same as having his own to go home to, but, Sweet Pea lived for all the moments he shared with the Fogarty's. All of that love.

When Sweets and Fogarty became more than friends,Mrs.Fogarty had a hunch but she didn't say a word. She waited until her boys were ready to tell her, to trust her with big news. That happened around Christmas when Fangs and Sweet Pea came downstairs for breakfast. Mrs.Fogarty could tell they had something they wanted to talk about so, she settled down with some hot chocolate for the boys and it slowly began pouring out. Fangs had started and he let Sweet Pea finish. She didn't ask if Sweet Pea defined himself as gay instead she hugged him and she told him that as long as he's happy that's all that mattered.  She followed up teasing her boys with a little."It's about time the two of you got together." causing a wet cheeked Sweets to laugh a little and Fangs to rolls his eyes.  They begged her not to say a word to anyone and of course she swore to keep it a secret. She understood that Sweets needed to do this on his own time, his own way. Just as Fangs had done in seventh grade,Sweet Pea would come out when he was ready. 

Sweets grabbed Fogarty's phone checking the time, it was a minute until midnight. He noticed the text from Fangs mom asking him how everything was going and if he needed anything, of course asking how her favorite 'Son in law to be' was doing. She always joked with them in private like that, the text made Sweet Pea smile.

"Your mom texted."Sweets said as he handed Fangs his phone, Fangs read the message and couldn't help but smile. "Did you read it?"he asked. Sweets nodded."I did."Fangs set his phone on the counter."I'll text her in the morning, it's late."

"Your mom seems like she's already started planning our future wedding."Sweet Pea mused as he took a seat at the table. Fangs couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know she has. Several times."

Sweet Pea laughed as he ran his fingers through his dark locks.

"What if we don't get married?" he mused.

"Oh you'd break her heart."Fangs said as he plated up the pancakes.

"She's so sure."Sweet pea said. 

"Maybe she knows something we don't Pea."He said as he handed the tall serpent a plate. 

Sweet Pea glanced up at Fangs curiously as they both held a side of the plate,their eyes locked for a moment and Sweet pea could feel his heart beating faster. 

"Oh does she? Are you gonna propose to me Fogarty?"Sweets teased.

"You know I'd go all out doing that, just like the promposal."Fangs grinned as he poked his boyfriends nose. 

"Yeah i know you would, you're sappy as fuck."Sweets mused as he scrunched his nose.

"Mmhm, but, you don't seem to mind that."Fogarty said as he turned to get his plate.

Sweets gently grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap, Fogarty chuckled and looked at his boyfriend curiously. 

"Can i help you?" Fangs asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, actually, you can."Sweet pea said before pressing a kiss to Fangs lips.

Fangs melted into the kiss, it was soft and sweet and perfect. Sweet Pea had this incredibly Sweet side to him that nobody else ever saw. It was reserved for Fogarty and Fogarty only.  Sweets had fully intended on asking Fogarty to the prom with something small, but, Fogarty beat him to the punch with something a little bigger. It was still private out of respect for his boyfriend. But it was big. The whole trailer decorated big, Fangs mom helping him out with it. It was sweet.One hundred percent Fangs Fogarty adorableness.  Prom meant slow dancing together and being seen, Fangs had devised a way to make it private but Sweets had completely surprised him and Prom was the time he decided that he was ready to let the world know that he was with Fangs Fogarty.  In usual Sweets fashion, it was subtle. Sweet Pea walked in holding Fangs hand, they took pictures and slow danced together. Some people stared but Sweets focused on Fangs, others whispered that they knew it..but none of that mattered. They had an incredible time together, being normal teenagers for once. 

"What if i asked you right now to marry me?"Sweet Pea arched an eyebrow.

Fangs stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was kidding or not.

"For real?"

Sweets nodded.

"I'd say.. 'but we're so young.. still have another whole year of high school to go.."Fangs tilted his head as he brushed some of Pea's hair back.

"And i would tell you, I'm well aware of that."

"Then i would say: Why would you ask now?"

"And i'd say; Because when you know, you know. Fangs Fogarty, i know." 

Fangs expression softened and he smiled as carded his fingers through Sweets hair slowly. Chocolate brown eyes searching his boyfriends expression for any trace of a joke- he found none.  

"You're not serious are you?" Fangs asked softly.

"About marrying you? Not yet.. But.."he paused. "Compromise.."

"What are you talkin' about Sweet Pea?" Fangs eyed his boyfriend for a moment.

"A promise."Pea said simply.

"A promise?" Fogarty echoed.

"That's what i said." Sweet Pea teased.

"As in?" 

"As in a promise to continue to be faithful to you and only you til we get married and i give you the real ring.. when we make it officially official." Sweets explained. 

Fangs stared at him in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head, gathering his thoughts before finally finding his voice again.

"Where's this all coming from?" He asked softly.

Sweets carefully pushed Fangs off his lap, he disappeared into the bedroom for a moment only to return with something he tried to hide. 

"Sweets.."Fangs eyed his boyfriend.

"Fogarty.."Sweet Pea started."It's an easy promise for me babe, I want you now and for the rest of our lives."he admitted."But since we're still so young as you put it.." he still got on one knee anway and continued. "Promise to be mine?" he asked holding up a silicone ring, it looked like the stars in the night sky.  The boys had so many meaningful conversation under the night sky, so many stolen kisses, so many hugs. It was meaningful.  Fangs stared at his boyfriend in awe for a moment, he couldn't remember how to speak for a second. 

"Hell yes!" Fangs said excitedly as Sweets slipped the ring onto his finger.

Fangs all but tackled his boyfriend to the floor causing the taller boy to wince slightly, the bruises from an earlier fight,they did not like this. Sweets wrapped his arms around Fogarty and held him close despite the slight pain. 

"I love you."Was said between a dozen kisses being peppered all over his boyfriends face, Sweets couldn't help but smile and return the I love you's and kisses back.  This was like a pre-engagement before actually getting engaged. 

The boys already lived in Sweet Pea's trailer together, they already started their lives together despite being in high school still.  These were the best moments- the moments where Sweet Pea was open, where he was honest about his feelings, when he was with Fogarty that soft part of him was right there front and center.  Between the two of them there was so much love and it was a beautiful thing.  

"You and me..."Fangs started.

"Against the world." Sweet Pea finished with a smile.

"Always."Fangs grinned. 


End file.
